


An Oath

by ThrallofPentacles



Series: A Long and Arduous Escape [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A little Humiliation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Free Use, Goblins, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pain, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Unwilling Arousal, a tiny bit of begging, a tiny bit of nipple play, ball squeezing? is that a tag?, i guess it is now, mindbreak (but not in the POV character (yet)), specifically magic aphrodisiac come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: Jaspar is trapped in the goblin warrens with a man who's been there so long, he can't speak to tell him his name. But he begins to suspect that there's more to the man he's taken to calling Seraph than he first realized, and perhaps their fates aren't as hopeless as they seem.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, original male character/goblins
Series: A Long and Arduous Escape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	An Oath

**Author's Note:**

> as with the last one of these, mind the tags! this is a lot more fucked up than i usually write

Jaspar had hoped he'd get at least a few hours of sleep before they came for him again. He was, in a sense, right.

Another hobgoblin entered the cave mere minutes after he did. He flinched back from the sight of its sneering face, trembling despite himself. The other man, the one he'd taken to calling Seraph, scrambled towards it. His chain pulled him up short, several feet from the door that was held shut by only a small wooden peg. As the hobgoblin opened it and stepped inside, he presented himself with his mouth open and his tongue lolling out.

The cave soon filled with wet slurping sounds. Jaspar huddled in the corner. Hating himself, but petrified that if he so much as moved, the monster would take him too. It felt wrong to look, because in Seraph's place Jaspar would hate to have anyone else witnessing his shame. It felt wrong to look away. Too much like cowardice. Like abandoning this man to his fate, even more than he already had.

So Jaspar watched Seraph climb eagerly into the hobgoblin's lap and sink down on its cock. He didn't turn his head as the man bounced himself up and down, playing with his own dick as he rode the monster's, for all the world as if he'd never wanted anything more in life than to be used this way. He kept on staring, weeping as his terror consumed him.

A day ago, he wouldn't have imagined he could ever succumb like this. But his body had already betrayed him. His dick was stiff and throbbing despite his horror, and just as he knew he couldn't fly, he knew he couldn't resist forever. That certainty chilled him in a way that even the threat of further violation could not.

When it was finished, the hobgoblin shoved Seraph aside and walked away. The man lay there for a moment, panting, as the monster's filth dribbled out of him. Then his head turned, his half-lidded eyes fixing on Jaspar. Dipping down to his lap.

"I'm sorry," Jaspar croaked.

Seraph pushed himself up onto all fours and crawled toward him. His mouth opened, his head dipped towards Jaspar's dick—

"No!" he blurted, covering himself with his hands.

Seraph blinked, as if dazed, then retreated a few inches. His hand came down to rub between his cheeks. He hadn't come earlier—his dick was still erect, but he made no move to touch it. His head tipped back, exposing the long column of his throat, and he let out a breathy whine as he pressed his fingers inside himself. A clear liquid started to drip from his hole—some kind of slick? A side-effect of the enchantment?

Jaspar groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so hard it hurt, and knowing the magic was to blame didn't make it any easier to bear. Getting off to what those  _ things  _ were doing to Seraph was out of the question, but this...

He opened his eyes, and was startled to find Seraph's violet ones looking back at him. They were still glazed, but a soft smile passed across his face as he started to fuck himself harder. He arched his back, panting and whimpering, still watching Jaspar as he played with himself.

"Is this...?" Jaspar tentatively reached for his dick. "Is this okay?"

Seraph still didn't speak, but he took Jaspar's free hand in his. They stayed like that, silent except for the little noises they made, drawing closer and closer to one another as their breathing grew shorter. Seraph pressed their foreheads together and let out a soft sigh as he spurted on his stomach.

Jaspar grunted, clasping his hand over the tip of his cock to catch his own release. He hated the thought of it covering him like that, like it had when the warg had taken him. A reminder of what he was becoming.

And for a while, that was how it went. A goblin or hobgoblin or two would enter the cage, and Seraph would jump to service them, spreading himself wide and moaning as they took him. Jaspar thought very little of it, except to despise himself for his own spinelessness. A real man would attack them—he wouldn't get far, to be sure, but at least he might die on his feet.

Except that he might not die at all. They might give him to the warg again.

So he sat and watched and cried, and afterwards he jerked himself off while his body burned with shame. Sometimes Seraph fingered himself at the same time. Sometimes he came from his own violation, and only sat there with Jaspar's hand in his, leaning his head against his shoulder.

Jaspar almost started to hope—pathetically, selfishly—that he would be left alone. And then came a day, eight meals after his imprisonment began, when three hobgoblins entered the cave together. Seraph came to them as he always did, sweet and pliant, and two of the hobgoblins busied themselves at either end of him. The third looked down at Jaspar.

He could only huddle there, shaking, while the monster approached. It chuckled at his fear and shucked its loincloth, revealing its bulbous cock. Tears blurred Jaspar's eyes as he found himself salivating, his asshole clenching in anticipation, his dick already twitching. "Please," he whimpered, and for a horrible moment he wasn't sure if he was begging his captor to spare him... or to take him.

It took him by the collar and dragged him forward, so that he was kneeling in front of its crotch. Jaspar began to lick and suck, hoping that if he satisfied it this way it would at least be over quickly. But as soon as he took the whole length into his throat, the monster pulled away and shoved him roughly to the ground.

He scrambled backwards until his back struck the wall. Large meaty hands grabbed his calves, forcing his legs apart. He tried to clench his jaw, to at least keep silent through the indignity, but then the tip of its cock popped inside him and he let out a pitiful squeal. It hurt, with only his own spit to ease the way. With a grunt, the hobgoblin thrust itself to the hilt and started to pound him against the wall.

Jaspar's mind whirled. Would this be it? Surely, one more load wouldn't change him as much as Seraph had been changed. But he would lose himself, just a little bit more, until there came a day when he was so used up he wouldn't even want to escape. He tried to struggle, and the hobgoblin let out a delighted moan that made his whole body flush. The more he fought, the more he pleased the thing violating him.

And then, there was a burst of laughter from the other side of the cave. The moaning hobgoblin paused, still buried to the hilt inside of Jaspar, and looked over its shoulder.

Seraph was on his hands and knees, jostling back and forth as the other hobgoblins fucked him from both sides. The one using his ass was the one who'd chuckled. It pointed incredulously at the place where they were joined, where the man had shoved two fingers inside himself, along with that monstrous cock.

Moan spat on the ground and said something in Goblin. Chuckle replied in the tones of a complaint. It grabbed Seraph's wrist and pulled his hand away, gesturing at the way his asshole gaped around its dick. Then it slapped his ass, hard, making him yelp and clench up for a second, but he went slack again almost immediately.

With a shrug, Moan pulled out of Jaspar, approaching the others. Forgotten, he collapsed in a heap, gasping for breath. Chuckle readjusted itself, lying down on the floor with Seraph sitting on its cock. He leaned forward to take the third hobgoblin into his mouth and kept sucking. Moan knelt behind him, taking its dick in its hand and lining it up.

Seraph stiffened when he felt it touch him, but he didn't resist. He braced his elbows against Chuckle's chest and muffled his cry of pain into Third's balls as the hobgoblins forced a second cock into his ass. They pumped in and out, grunting and snarling while their dicks rubbed together inside him. There was no attempt to synchronize their thrusts to make it easier on him—they simply took what they wanted. They picked up the pace and he started to squirm, his hazy eyes rolling. Third pulled away with a satisfied huff. Drool and come dribbled out of his mouth.

With the gag gone, the cave rang with Seraph's wails. A particularly rough thrust forced him flat against Chuckle, his dick rubbing on the monster's belly. His hands came up to toy with his own nipples. It was impossible to tell if his shouts were pain or pleasure—and from the way he clenched his fists and screamed as he came, it was both.

Moan finished first. It leaned over him, grabbing his balls in its fist and squeezing them until he cried out. Then it pulled away.

Chuckle snapped something in Goblin. Moan replied, sounding irritated, and raised a hand. It slapped Seraph's ass, forcing him to clench around the other monster's cock. Over and over again it struck him, spanking him red and raw, keeping him tight until Chuckle was finished.

When they dropped him, Seraph collapsed bonelessly on the ground. His expression was blank. Vacant. A pool of come spilled from his fucked-out hole. Jaspar rushed to his side, his hands hovering over the man's body, his stomach twisting. He should have done something.  _ Anything. _

Slowly, a little life came back into Seraph. He reached up, and Jaspar pulled him to his chest. He held him for a long time, rubbing his back, whispering apologies he probably couldn't understand.

And then Seraph drew away, and Jaspar caught the hint of a spark in those violet eyes. "Did... did you do that on purpose?"

The man smiled hazily and butted his head against the knight's shoulder.

Perhaps it was only a coincidence, or an inevitable effect of the enchantment... but Jaspar wanted to believe in that hint of defiance he'd seen. For the first time since the warg had ruined him, he felt certain of something besides his own inevitable fate—that Seraph had drawn their attention deliberately, and that there was still some fragment of his real self left in there. That he understood what had happened to him, on some level, and had protected Jaspar so that he would stay clear enough to try to escape.

"I will," Jaspar whispered. "I'll get us out of here. On my honor as a knight, I swear it."


End file.
